Harry Potter and the Princess of Ireland
by Davan Shaylee
Summary: Harry and his friends are back in there 6th year. There is a transfer with a secret and Harry has a crush on her. More of summary inside. You can review if you like, I hope you enjoy.
1. SummaryDisclaimer

Summary/Disclaimer

It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Not only is he battling Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he's fighting one of the biggest battle of all. The battle of love. There is a new student at Hogwarts, she's a transfer from Ireland. Her name is Kylah Rhoswen Shaylee O'Connor and she is the Princess of Castlebar, Ireland. This of course is a secret she is trying to keep from the students. Her main reason for coming to Hogwarts is to find her Prince, a magical Prince. Will she find him at Hogwarts? Meanwhile, Harry is in the middle of a twisted love triangle or square actually. He doesn't know what to do. He has a crush on Cho, Ginny is madly in love with him and now Kylah has stolen his heart. What will he do? Will he have a chance with the Princess? Who will he choose?

All the Harry Potter characters are sole property of J.K Rowling. All others unheard of in this fic are the sole property of me the author of this fanfic!!


	2. The Burrow

**Chapter One**

**The Burrow**

It was another sunny morning at the Weasly's. Harry didn't even bother going back to the Dursley's for the summer. Harry was still sleeping, he had gone to bed very late. He and Ron stayed up talking about Quidditch and a new school year. They were going into their 6th year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ron came up to his room. He saw Harry still laying in bed fast asleep. He went over to Harry and shook him furiously. "Come on Harry, get up," Ron shouted, "your breakfast is getting cold."

Ron left the room and Harry sat up. He rubbed his face and scratched his head. The he took off his night shirt and a cool summer breeze came through the window and blew across his naked body. Harry looked over at Ron's clock which read "9:30" a.m. He groaned, then he stood up and stretched his arms high above his body. He got dressed and headed downstairs to the Weasly's kitchen table for breakfast. Everyone was already sitting and eating. Mrs. Weasly sat Harry down and put a huge plate of bacon, eggs, and hotcakes in front of him.

"So…Harry, what are we going to do after breakfast?" Ron asked with a mouthful of hotcakes.

"Oh, I don't know, lets have a game of wizard's chess," Harry suggested.

"Alright then," Ron agreed.

The two boys continued to eat their breakfast. When they finally finished, they went outside to play their game. As Ron was setting up the chess board, Ginny came outside. She walked up to Harry and tapped her finger on his shoulder.

"Oh, hello Ginny. I didn't see you there," Harry said with a smile.

"That doesn't surprise me, you never _see me_," Ginny sounded very agitated.

Harry looked at her, he was very confused. "Ginny, what on earth are you talking about?" Harry hadn't a clue as to what was going on.

"The only time you've ever noticed me was in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, I love you. Ever since you saved my life, I love you so much. But all you can think about is Cho and Quidditch," Ginny finished and Harry was speechless.

Harry was about to reply, but Ron cut in.

"Well if you two are quite finished, Harry the board is set up," Ron said as he sat down.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just don't feel that way about you. You're just a friend to me, I'm sorry," Harry replied and sat down in the chair across from Ron.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she ran into the house. She ran up the stairs and into her room and slammed the door. Ginny was so upset. She cried and cried on her bed. She spent hours getting up the courage to talk to him about how she felt. He didn't even give her a chance.

Harry and Ron played three games of wizard's chess. And during these games Harry talked about Ginny.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I just don't like her that way. I know I saved her life, but I didn't think that meant I had to be with her forever," Harry explained.

"Queen to E5," Ron said as if he wasn't paying any attention to Harry.

"Ron I don't know what to do. I don't want Ginny, I want Cho," Harry stated, "pawn to E2."

"Well I say try and get with Cho, don't listen to my sister. She's a 5th year, you're a 6th year. You should be able to date who you want to date. Queen to D7," Ron exclaimed and Ron's queen took one of Harry's bishops.

"I'll talk to Cho when we get back to school. Speaking of school, when do you suppose we'll get our Hogwarts letters?" Harry asked.

"Probably tomorrow, then we'll go to Diagon Alley to meet up with Hermione," Ron suggested.

"Well Ron, sorry but, Checkmate," Harry smiled.

"Huh, well how about that," Ron shrugged.

"What should we do now?" Harry questioned.

"Well lets go inside, mum's making lunch," Ron suggested.

So the two boys went inside for lunch. Ron's mother was busy in the kitchen making sandwiches. Ron and Harry sat down and talked about Quidditch. While they were they were discussing plays for the new school year Ginny came downstairs. She sat across the table in silence. Mrs. Weasly came into the dining room with their lunch.

"Are you all excited about school starting?" Mrs. Weasly asked with excitement.

"I can't wait to get back, that's my favorite place to be," Harry replied.

Mrs. Weasly smiled and went back into the kitchen. Ron, Harry and Ginny ate their lunch. Ron and Harry continued to talk about the Quidditch team and Ginny said nothing at all. Mrs. Weasly came back into the dining room.

"Well dears, I'm off to the market. I need a few things for dinner tonight," she explained.

"Ok mum, we'll watch the house. Or, eh, the house will watch us," Ron responded.

Mrs. Weasly left the house and Ron and Harry cleaned up the table. Ginny went back up to her room. Harry watched her as she slowly walked up the stairs.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Harry thought out loud.

"Go for it, just don't make her think she has a chance," Ron said.

Harry went upstairs to Ginny's room. When he reached her door he knocked and said, " Ginny it's me, can I come in?"

Ginny was lying on her bed hugging one of her pillows, "Yeah, you can come in."

Harry opened the door and walked inside. He walked across the room and sat on the corner of her bed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I was in love with you. That was never my intention. I just don't feel that way," Harry explained.

"But, the way you looked at me and saved me in the Chamber of Secrets, I felt like you loved me," Ginny replied.

"I was happy hat you were alive, I love you as if you were my own little sister. But that's as far as my feelings go. I don't want our friendship to change," Harry answered.

Ginny smiled, "Of course our friendship won't change. It's just going to be hard trying not to like you romantically."

On that note Harry left Ginny's room and went back downstairs. He saw Ron sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Harry sat down and Ron looked at him.

"So, how did it go?" Ron asked.

"It went well, she understands that the feelings I have for her are like a brother and sister relationship," Harry replied.

"Good I'm glad," Ron answered, not looking up from his magazine.

Harry sat on the couch and starred at the ceiling. Ron continued to read his magazine. All Harry could do was think about how he was going to ask Cho out.

"I'm going to go out with Cho this year," Harry stated.

Ron put his magazine down, "Oh really, you finally got the nerve to talk to her about that did you."

"I haven't talked to her yet, but I'm going to," Harry said determinedly.

Ron got up and looked down at Harry, "What are you going to say to her?"

Harry looked up and answered, "I don't know. I get so tongue tied when I'm around her. And look at me, I can't stop blushing and she's not even here."

"Harry, when we get back to school don't think about it. Just do it!" Ron exclaimed.


End file.
